KQ5NES transcript
Transcript of the NES version of KQ5. Narrator King Graham, heavy of heart, searches far and wide for his beloved fam-ily who've been stolen by an evil wizard. Crispin's House Nestled among the trees of the forest sits the wizard Crispin's worn, but cozy, cottage. A small wooden bridge crosses the pond below crispin's house. An unusual ornament decorates Crispin's front yard. Crispin being a wizard, it must have some magical signifigance which Graham could never understand. Thick-paned windows adorn the small house. It is difficult to see through them. A tiny pond adds charm to Crispin's forested home. The cool pond water quenches Graham's thirst. Graham attempts to open Crispin's door but finds it locked securely with a heavy padlock. Dark Forest Entrance The sign seems self-explanatory enough: ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK! Beyond the warning sign, the gnarled trees seem to close in, entangling and confusing all who dare enter here. An old, hollow log lies in the a small clearing before the gloomy forest. Path to Mountains/Snake The snake looks at Graham with cold eyes, but doesn't answer. A large, venomous snake blocks Graham's passage to the east. A worn dirt path wanders through a thick wood alive with the sound of many creatures. Between the trees, to the east, Graham can see the outline of a great mountain range. Outside Town A wild river tumbles down from the eastern mountains and flows swiftly below the small town. The quaint little town nestles at the base of a great snowcapped mountain range which rises sharply to the east. The door is securely locked with a heavy padlock and can never be opened. A small tributary of the larger river powers an old waterwheel as it flows through the town. Outside Bakehouse The cold river courses swiftly by the town bakehouse. With a fine view of the rushing river, the bakehouse sits a bit out of town along an old, rutted road. The bakehouse door beckons to all hungry travelers. Inside Bakehouse Mmmmmmm. The wonderful smells of the bakehouse set Graham's stomach to rumbling and his mouth to watering. Graham can see the bakehouse kitchen through the partially-open Dutch door. The Baker brothers seem to have a pet; a large, mangy cat. Delicious, mouthwatering custard pies lining the countertop attract Graham's eyes... and nose! The baker, a large, sturdy fellow, waits for customers behind a pie-covered counter. In the kitchen of the bakehouse, Graham can see another big, burly man doing the day's baking. The cat doesn't appear to like Graham, much less answer him. The cat doesn't look too friendly. Graham would love to buy a pie if he could. The baker bides his time behind the counter while Graham looks hungrily at all the delicious wares. The kitchen is off-limits to customers. Besides, Graham would only be in the way. Only employees are allowed in the kitchen. The baker's brother is too busy to chat with Graham. North Inn Huddled over the bar, Graham notices two rough-looking men deep in a serious conversation. Since they're talking in such low tones Graham can't quite hear what they're saying. The country inn's tavern looks a bit shabby and run-down. At the bar, Graham notices two men. Gnome's House An old grandfather gnome sits contentedly in his rocking chair. He watches his grandson at play. In front of his house, a young gnome happily plays with an exquisite marionette. A covered wagon can be seen in the distance to the north. Within the Gypsy encampment, Graham notices a dark, burly man who keeps a suspicious eye on him and Cedric. A Gypsy wagon is encamped here at the edge of the woods. On the side of the wagon, the words Fortune Teller have been painted. A tambourine lies on the ground near the abandoned Gypsy encampment. The cold river flows swiftly by an old, dead tree. The door is securely locked with a heavy padlock and can never be opened. Nearly hidden at the beginning of the street sits a small shoeshop. Graham notices an old wooden barrel outside the toyshop. A sandstone cliff rises straight up a desert plateau high above Graham. Sheer sandstone cliffs rise straight up from the desert floor forming a plateau at the top. A small oasis has formed near the rock. Graham finds the unusal shape of the rock at the cliff base interesting. Ah! The cool water felt wonderful on Graham's parched lips and his body now feels rejuvenated. The facade of a magnificent temple has been carved into the sandstone cliffs by some unknown ancient civilization. Built into the sandstone cliffs, an ancient temple towers above Graham as he surveys its ornately carved columns and friezes. The hot, dry desert seems to forever in all directions. But helpfully, a spring wells up here, creating a cool spot in which to gather new resources. A lush bit of green in this desolate desert! A pool of cool water! Oh, what a welcoming sight! Graham looks into the dying campfire but sees only glowing coals. With disgust, Graham looks at a bandit lying face down in the desert sand... There is no time for talking! Graham searches the bandit but doesn't find anything of importance. This appears to be a common shepherd's staff, but looks can deceiving. This is but a common brass bottle. Graham notices a shiny silver coin lying forgotten on the street. The amulet glows with a power of its own. To Graham's great relief, it appears that the witch's magic has been stopped by the amulet he wears, just as Madame Mushka claimed it would. A crude, misshapen structure, which seems to be some sort of house, sits forlornly in the center of a hot, deep crevasse. A grotesque bridge crosses the hot crevasse where a path continues to the front door of the odd little house. Through the gloom of the forest, Graham can barely make out a small, house-like form. A large rock blocks further passage to the west. There is a leather pouch inside the drawer. Graham takes three beautiful emeralds from it. Inside the trunk, Graham finds an interesting little spinning wheel. This appears to be a small, ordinary spinning wheel." Squeezing the honeycomb as hard as he can, Graham causes the honey to drip out of it onto the ground creating a little puddle of honey at his feet. Now all that's left of the honeycomb is a piece of beeswax. The trio of sparkling emeralds dazzle the eyes. The pair of sparkling emeralds dazzle the eyes. The sparkling emerald dazzles the eyes. Graham pushes on the door, but to no avail. The door is securely locked. Graham hears the turn of the latch as he leaves the inn's kitchen. Someone has locked the door again! It appears as if the door has been relocked. A narrow, treacherous path skirts the steep mountainside as it winds its way upward. Graham can see pockets of snow tucked along the path and upon the nearby ledges. How does it feel to be a 'POP'... sicle, Graham? The thick cloak warms Graham's cold and shivering body bringing him new strength. This is a large, mouthwatering leg of lamb. This is a left-over, half leg of lamb. A lovely, but infuriating, frozen waterfall seems determined to hamper Graham's progress through the great mountain range. A narrow path slopes downward along the top of a snowy and icy mountain ridge. Graham's sled lies in several broken pieces on snowy path. A gleaming ice castle perches atop an icy pinnacle as sheer cliffs plummet down all sides. It is not a pretty sight. The large grey wolf stubbornly blocks Graham's passage back to the Ice Queen's palace, or any other place for that matter, except to the distant cave... where the dreaded yeti can be found. The narrow ledge ends at a vertical cliff over which the yeti fell. Firmly, Graham pushes the pliable beeswax into the small hole in the old boat's bottom and hopes it will do the trick. A snowy path runs along the front of the crystal cavern. Look out, Graham... The ocean's cold water seems to lap hungrily toward the small 'ship-house' built against the steep cliffs of the narrow beach. An old ship's bell captures Graham's attention. Graham pushes forcefully on the door, but finds it bolted from the inside. He can, however, hear activity within. Oh, no! The water is too cold for swimming! The small sailboat waits patiently on the beach. Looking toward the east, Graham can see the cold blue-green water of the ocean spreads as far as the eye can see to the distant horizon. That was a nasty see creature. Hate to harp on the subject, but... Graham's finished! From the nearby beach a sandy path continues on up to a high point of the craggy island. Graham can see the sandy path wending its way upward through a second rocky arch. A small bay laps gently upon a coarse sand beach of the rocky island. Through a natural rock arch, Graham can see a sandy path leading up toward the island's interior. Fairly calm, but cold waters surround the island because of a protective reeef. The small beach, however, is nothing but rocks and coarse, almsot gravelly, sand. A dead fish lies on the rocky beach at the end of the stairs. The EYES have it. This is a small metal hairpin. A bag of dried peas in the corner of the shelves catches Graham's interest. Graham adds the bag of dried peas to his other items. There is nothing more of interest on the shelves. A fire burns in the fireplace while something in the iron pot boils above it. Princess Cassima (whom Graham now knows to have been stolen by Mordack from the Land of the Green Isles), looks pleased to see him. She smiles in friendship. Four curious statues representing strange 'birdmen' line two walls of the dining hall. There! Got it! The fishhook did the trick of removing the piece of cheese from the mousehole. Graham sucks in his breath as he surveys the bizarre furnishings and horrible figures in Mordack's bedroom. A large book lying upon a corner desk attract's graham's curiosity. Graham quietly takes Mordack's wand that glows brightly with restrained power. Mordack's wand barely glows; perhaps its power has weakened while Crispin's old wand now appears completely energized. The old wand now glows with the energy of its new power. Deaths This ain't no swimming' hole, Graham! Graham realizes the Witch was right! He will NEVER leave this forest! Watch for those critters, Graham. Cassima "Wherever did you find my gold locket? I thought it was gone for good. I lost it on the island just after I was brought here by Mordack." "My name is Princess Cassima from the Land of the Green Isles. My father, the king, employs a horrible vizier who befriended Mordack. When Mordack saw me, he immediately wished to marry me and bring me here." "Naturally I refused and my father agreed with me. But our refusal angered him so much that he stole me here anyway, and put me to work as a scullery girl. He says he will never let me go...that a scullery girl I will remain until I agree to marry him. But the thought revolts me! What am I to do?!" Yes. Like Dink...and Sam. I don't know if you ever saw Sam or not. Anyway, I found this loose stone once, and it led here... to this cell. Now come on! You'd better get out of here!" "Gone? Are you sure? Maybe he's only trying to trick you!" Baker Wolf "I see that the yeti is gone. Queen Icebella will be pleased. Come... follow me." Follow the path to the east. That's the way over the mountains. Yeti Aha... Ooho... Uuuuh... Icebella "...have so thoughtlessly invaded my territory without my permission or knowledge, I have decided you shall both be locked in a cave! Take him away, my pets!" Yes. I keep my promises. I want to thank you for ridding my mountain domain of the horrible yeti. Please rise, King Graham. Yes, I know who you are and I have been informed of your quest. I do wish you luck against the wizard Mordack." Eagle "Thank you. I need food... Cough... Cough... Gnome Why, this spinning wheel can spin straw into GOLD, that's what! 'Cept... you gotta know how to use it. I doubt even the witch could figger that out. Thankee for bringin' it back to me." Elf "Move over, Rocky! You are in our way!" "This way! Follow me! Tailor A gold coin! You MUST be joking! That beautiful cloak is worth MUCH more than that!" Madame Mushka "So? you are here to see Madame Mushka, no? Vell, come closer. Seet down." Zat eez all. But I see zat your mission eez very dangerous indeed. I veel give you somezink to help you. Here.. .take zis. Eet eez a magic amulet. Eet veel protect you against any bad magic." Mordack Take a good look at what you did to my brother, Alexander. Because of you he's doomed to spend the rest of his days as a cat and there's nothing I can do about it. But YOU can do something about it. Since you're the one that did this to him you're the only one who can turn him back again... back to the wizard Manannan. Alexander I don't know how, Mordack! I'm not a wizard. I just happened to stumble across some magic spells and accidentally turned him into a cat. I didn't mean it! Please believe me, Mordack. I don't know HOW to turn him back into a wizard!" Bandits Aha! An intruder! Graham Oh!... My castle… What?! You did?! Well, then… what happened?! Don’t stop now! Go on! Why? Why would this wizard… Mordack… want my castle? What could he have against me and my family? I don’t know. This doesn’t sound as if it would work. What is that? What is that stuff? Okay… here I come! Crispin, why would Mordack want to take my family or castle? What did WE ever do to him? What is that? Thank you, sir. I appreciate all you’ve done for me. Please don’t call me Your Majesty, Cedric. It’s much too formal. I’d like it if you’d just call me Graham. You were right, Cedric. That desert IS a place to avoid! But, I made it. I'm fine. "Drat!... My sled is broken." Here you are!... if this would help you. "Well, I couldn't just stand there and let you starve! What kind of person would I be?" "Yes, Your Majesty. The yeti is gone. He will no longer be a scourge upon your realm. Are my friend and I free to go now?" Thank you for your help. I said, do you know how to get to the wizard Mordack's island? It might help you to hear what I'm saying. Aye, aye, sir. I'm not going to hurt you. I only need some help. Don't worry. I'm here to save my family from the wizard. He's got them here imprisoned inside a glass bottle. I won't forget you if I manage to rescue them. Oh...Princess Cassima! Well, I did it. Mordack is gone. "He's gone, all right. He turned himself into a fire and I put him out with rainwater. He'll never bother anyone else EVER again! But now I have a bigger problem; I don't know what to do about my family or my castle. I don't know how to turn them back to normal!" Oh... Princess Cassima! How could I forget you! "Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife, Queen Valanice; my daughter, Princess Rosella; and my son, Prince Alexander... who started this whole mess!" "All of you, this is Princess Cassima from the Land of the Green Isles. Without her, none of us would be standing here now. She bravely saved my life! Over there! Mordack turned him to stone! Is there ANYTHING you can do about it?" Hermit "Oh, I'm right sorry to hear about that. He's a nasty one, that Mordack. I wouldn't wanna tangle with him. I'd try to talk you outta goin' there 'cept I can see that you cain't leave your poor defenseless family unaided. I can enlist someone who can lead you straight to his island. Follow me outside." Pearl! Harpy We found him on the beach. Yummm! Isn't he luscious? What do you think, Cruleena? What is he doing? What is that thing? I don't know but I want it. Hey, that's not fair! Cedric I can tell you what happened. I know what happened to your castle. I saw it all. Yes, I did. It was the powerful and evil wizard Mordack who did it. I just happened to be visiting with an old friend when I saw him materialize out of thin air. Thank goodness he didn’t notice ME! He caused a dark cloud to descend from the sky and to envelop the entire castle. And then he commanded the cloud to rise again and as it did it took the castle with him. Oh, it was a sight to see, alright! That I don’t know. I only know that it was Mordack who took your castle… and your family. Perhaps I can help you. My employer also happens to be a wizard, which is why I recognized Mordack. Unlike Mordack, though, my employer is a very good wizard. His name is Crispinophur… but we call him Crispin for short. The only problem is, you see… Ahem! The only problem is that Crispin is getting on in years and tends to be a bit forgetful. Oh, sure it would! Crispin is a very qualified wizard… one of the best. He just gets a little forgetful now and again, that’s all. Now where is it? I know I brought it with me. Aha! Here it is! Well? It is my opinion that you don’t stand a chance against the likes of Mordack. Excuse me for sayng, Your Majesty… but you don’t have a choice. You MUST come with me. I’m sure Crispin can help you! Oh, just some old, left-over fairy dust I’ve been carrying around. It’ll help you to fly. You can follow me to the land of Serenia, where Crispin and I live. It’s MUCH too far to walk, you know. I think the fairy dust is still good. Come on! Up here! Follow meeeeee…! There it is! Down here! Come on! Aye, aye, Crispin. I thought perhaps you could help His Majesty, Crispin. That’s why I brought him here. A LITTLE rusty! Yes, sir, Crispin… sir. M-m-me? Look at this sign, Graham. You'd better heed it. There's an old WITCH in that forest. See how the path goes to the east up into the mountains? That's the route to Mordack's castle. If you follow the path to the south over the next rise you'll come to the town. I suggest we visit the town first. How about it, Your Majesty? I’d be delighted to… Graham. Anyway… what was I talking about… Oh, yes! The town! You might be able to find some supplies there. It’s just over a little hill to the south; not too far. You made it! I was really worried about you! Watch out for those ants, Graham. Oh, I'm glad to see you again! I was beginning to worry! "Watch out! There's a hole in the boat!" Look Graham! Perhaps we should explore it. Mooaaann! Graham! Great news! I've heard from Crispin...! Crispin Cedric! Where have you been? I’ve been calling for you! A bit clumsy, are you? Well, come on in the house and dry off. No sense sitting around like a wet dog. Cedric, go on in the house and pour each of us a nice hot cup of tea. I’m afraid I don’t know the answer to that. Mordack is a very unpredictable wizard. I’ve NEVER understood that evil mind of his. .. The Society of Wizards has always taken a dim view of Mordack and his abuse of his power. Why, he’s even been put on suspension a few times. It never seems to do any good, though. Well, let me see now… I used to be a very powerful wizard at one time, you know… but I’ve gotten a little rusty lately. That’s quite enough from you, Cedric! I don’t know what I have that would be of much use to you. Most of my wizard stuff is pretty old and worn out. But, let’s see what I can find. No, that won’t do. That’s all used up. Aha!, Hmmmm. It might work. Come here, my son. Eat it up. That’s an old piece of magical white snake I had left over from last year. With it, you’ll be able to communicate with the natural and animal world. You could find that quite helpful. Here’s my old wand. I don’t even know if it works anymore. Most of its power may be gone. You should know that wands are like pets. They’ve got to get to know you before they’ll work for you. Just treat it with care and respect and hopefully it will do something for you. You’d better get going, my boy. No telling WHAT that confounded Mordack could be up to. You go with him, Cedric. Show him the way. Yes, you! Don’t be such a coward. Now, go on! You’d better get started! And don’t be wasting your time coming in here, I’m not going to be here for a little while. There’s an emergency I have to attend to in a neighboring land. I’ll try to keep an eye out for you… but… this is something you and Cedric are going to have to do yourselves. I wish you the best, King Graham. Irate Customer *I don’t like THIS at all! *You expect me to wear THIS! *Why, these trousers don’t even fit! *This shirt’s too tight in the shoulders! *This isn’t my style at all! *Take these back. I don’t like any of them. *The sleeves aren’t long enough! *This material’s too thin. I like something thicker. *How am I supposed to get my boots on over these trousers? *This tie isn’t the right color. *Here, take this. Let me try on another one. Credits Konami Sierra Design Designed by Roberta Williams. Associate Producer: Mark Flitman Lead Programmer: Jozsef Szentesi Artists: Rudolf Komjadi, Borbala Kovats, Nandor Orban, Barbara Paris, Raden Pribadi Hannawati, Ildiko Somos, Keka Vereb. Programmed by Pai Baji, Zoltan Bartos, Istvan Fey, Andras Foldes, Peter Gosztola, Phan Cuong. Category:KQ5NES Category:Transcripts